1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus, and more particularly, to such a bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus with a deposit/withdrawal unit, which has superior operability and high reliability upon deposit and discharge of a bill through the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus is used by banks or other financial institutions in order to provide a convenient banking service to their customers. The bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus is installed in convenience stores or public places in addition to the premises of the banks or financial institutions, and is configured such that customers can deposit or withdraw cash money conveniently whenever needed, using a cash card or a credit card.
In such a bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus, upon deposit of bills, the bills input by a user are separated one by one by a separator unit and then transferred by a transfer unit. The transferred bill is checked about falsification and the like. If the bill is not approved for deposit, it is rejected and returned to the user. Thus, a deposit/withdrawal unit should have a bill-stacking function. As methods of implementing such a function, a temporary storage unit may be provided for storing the rejected bills which in turn are stacked in the deposit/withdrawal unit after all bills are dispatched and separated. Alternatively, the rejected bills may be stacked directly in the deposit/withdrawal unit just after rejected, without providing a temporary storage unit.
Furthermore, the deposit/withdrawal unit of the bill deposit and withdrawal apparatus has a function by which if bills rejected upon deposit of bills or bills stacked in the deposit/withdrawal unit upon withdrawal thereof are not taken by a user, the untaken bills are recovered into a recovery unit.
Such conventional bill deposit and withdrawal machines with the aforementioned functions are installed in financial institutions, convenience stores, public places and the like, and then operated in an unattended state all day long. Thus, they necessitate high reliability for user's cash deposit and withdrawal transactions. Further, they should avoid frequent mal-operations or failures due to jamming or the like during a deposit or withdrawal process.